pyroknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Payload Concept Proposal
1.0 Introduction * What is the name of your Payload? The Lancer Lander * Give a brief description of your Payload The Lancer Lander is an autonomous machine that will conduct soil analysis on the surface of Venus. 2.0 Science Objective and Instrumentation * What is the Payload Science Objective? The Payload Science Objective is Soil Analysis of Venus. * Provide a rationale as to why this science objective is important? This science objective is important because scientists do not know where the water that was used on venus went and we do not know what the soild on venus is made of. * Discuss what measurements are needed for your science objective? We would need to see the temperature, moistuer levels, and we need to be able to see what is on venus. * Provide as much detail as possible about the method that you have chosen? We will use a thermometer to measure the temperature of the surrounding enviroment. We will use a Thermal camera to see what is on venus and to work on terrain mapping. We will have a moisture sensor to measure if the water on venus went into the ground or if it went in some other place. Science Traceability Chart Instrument Requirement Chart 3.0 Payload Design Requirements *What are the environmental, project, and functional requirements? The environmental requirements is a need to withstand up to 462 degrees Celsious; 90 atmospheres, or 1410 PSI, and a possibility of lava, and possibly unstable ground. The Project requirements are the robot may not be bigger than a box 44X24X28 Cm inside the payload. The robot may not have a mass of more that 5 Kg, must be able to communicate with the lander, balloon or the orbiter. Our payload will drop from the lander once it has landed and it will descend from the lander using a small rocket . Our payload will take the temperature with the usage of a therocouple,moisture readings with the usage of a moisture sensor, and camera to get a view of the surface of Venus. Our payload collects data by sending information to the information storage area which requires a 20 gigabyte flash drive. Our robot transmits data with a heat resistant antenna and it moves the information from the flash drive to the lander and then the orbiter when the lander dies. Our payload will run on an alternator and one of the robots will have a battery as well as an alternator so it can start up the other robot if it runs out of power. Our Housing will have an outer layer of carbon-carbon and have insulation on the inside so that the instruments will have a working environment. Alternative Concepts Describe the two concepts that have been developed so far. Identify their key features. Discuss their pros and cons. Include a sketch of each as Figure 1 and Figure 2. Figure 1. Group 1 Concept Figure One Pros *Capable of overcoming terrain too difficult for the treads to handle by using hover fans to levitate over the terrain. *Hovermode will allow for less stress from gravitational pressure and help to provide an air cushion between the payload itself and the surface of Venus. Figure One Cons *Alternator would have to be able to work almost seamlessly when transitioning from tankmode to hovermode. *Fans increase payload weight. Figure 2. Group 2 Concept Figure Two Pros *Less weight and less concern for alternator modes. Figure Two Cons *Does not have the added bonus of an aircushion to relieve payload stress. *Is not as cool. Descision Analysis *Describe the decision analysis process that your team did. Engineering Analysis * Describe the analysis that you conducted on your final design. Final Design 8.0 Community Engagement Activity Summary * The CEA event we had is we went to the 9th grade school across the street and we told them about what we do in this class and what we want to accomplish. We had 75 9th grades attend.